You know what
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• Siempre era lo mismo. Se miraban, se evadían, simulaban. Jugaban a desencontrarse. Reñían, prometían olvido y desamor eterno, jurando no volver a caer en el enfermizo círculo. Luego, se decían que era la última vez, mientras se besaban ansiosos e indiferentes, con desdén y vehemencia; repeliéndose y no dejándose ir. "¿Podremos parar esto algún día?" •Rei & Yaten•
1. I

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

I.

.

—Esto está mal.

—Sí.

—No debemos hacer esto.

—No.

—Será más difícil para nosotros.

—Sí.

—Solo conseguiremos herirnos.

—Lo sé.

—Regresarás a tu planeta y yo permaneceré aquí, no tiene caso complicar la cosas.

—No, no tiene caso.

Pero la razón desaparecía cuando sentía sus largos dedos solazarse en su cabello, cuando sentía sus delgados labios arrastrarse por el largo de su cuello y mandíbula, no dándole opciones a escapar. ¿Cuándo habría comenzado la locura?

No eran capaces de definirlo.

Quizá desde el principio existió esa magia secreta, o tal vez no fue hasta que la libido reaccionó a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que la caja de Pandora se abrió, envolviéndolos en su destructivo caos. Quién sabe. En realidad no importaba. Mucho menos en esos instantes febriles en que la enajenación se apoderaba de sus sentidos y los llevaba a sucumbir, a someterse al otro.

Una vez más, Rei sentía aquella explosión desgarrar sus entrañas, un estallido mudo que la dejaba sin aire; encontrándose por un instante de cara a la muerte, sintiéndose fuera de sí. Y Yaten desaparecía con ella. Inmerso en el delirio de su éxtasis, se aferraba a la reencarnación de marte como la única cuerda de salvación en el vacío, abrazándose a su cintura como si el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos. Retazo a retazo, suspiro a suspiro, jadeo a jadeo. La sensación más deliciosa del universo, y también la más letal.

Siempre era lo mismo. Se miraban, se evadían, simulaban. Jugaban a desencontrarse. Reñían, prometían olvido y desamor eterno, jurando no volver a caer en el enfermizo círculo, en la adicción que se desataba en su sangre de sólo tenerse cerca. Luego, se decían que era la última vez, mientras se besaban ansiosos e indiferentes, con desdén y vehemencia; repeliéndose y no dejándose ir.

Ya era así incluso desde aquella vez en casa de Tsukino, en que buscando escondite, coincidieron en una incómoda tina de baño. Por las prisas Rei había resbalado y caído sobre Yaten, que la sujetó de la cintura para que no terminara descalabrada por golpearse con la cubierta brillante de la tina. Sonrojadísima hasta la punta de los cabellos, Hino había parpadeado aturdida por esa vista de sus ojos verdes tan cerca de los suyos y la tensión rígida del cuerpo que latía bajo ella. Los sonidos que provinieron de la escalera los hizo reaccionar de momento, aunque el pacto de sus ojos calladamente se había ya fraguado.

—Muévete, hay que cerrar la cubierta. –había dicho Yaten, alzándose con ella encima y provocando que se ladeara. Con agilidad, y ante la lentitud de Hino para tomar mejor posición, Yaten hubo cerrado la tapa y se recostó de nuevo, removiéndose a duras penas.

Esa tina no había sido hecha para más de una persona.

Probablemente la cercanía, esa confidencia inesperada y brusca entre esas angostas paredes les hizo reconocerse. En la oscuridad, no pudieron ser conscientes de nada más que no fuera el aroma suave que se desprendía del cabello de la _senshi_ y de la camisa del _idol_; entremezclándose, fusionándose, conjugándose. También estuvo ese roce sutil y cálido de sus cuerpos, y que al transcurrir de los minutos los hizo más sensibles a su proximidad. La respiración que de ser silente se tornó ardua por el estrecho espacio y el calor que se encerró en él, agregó un toque de sugestión al asunto. No fue difícil entonces, asimilar a Yaten abandonándose a la tentación de las hebras oscuras y fragantes que acariciaron su nariz, mientras la ofuscación pincelaba el gesto de la sacerdotisa de Hikawa.

—¿Qué haces? –había preguntado la pelinegra en un hilo de voz, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar traicioneramente, provocándole palpitaciones donde nunca antes.

No obtuvo respuesta de él –o al menos con palabras-, pues segundos después sentía el brazo varonil enroscarse en su cintura, como una ágil serpiente cazando a su presa. No obstante, sorpresivamente se encontró a sí misma inmóvil, sin oponer resistencia alguna al millar de sensaciones revoloteando en su sistema. Tal vez habría sido la curiosidad o la confusión aletargada lo que la imposibilitó para hacer algo, empujarlo, gritarle, salir de allí.

No lo hizo.

Mucho por el contrario, se vio a si misma buscándolo en la penumbra, intentando hallar su rostro y tocarlo con sus dedos. El índice encontró la promesa de sus delgados labios. Se detuvo allí. Parpadeó antes de sentir un calor distinto, húmedo. Yaten había atrapado su índice con la boca, mordiéndolo enclenquemente; la calidez que Rei había sentido no había sido otra cosa que su lengua acariciando la yema de su dedo.

Fue en aquel instante que el caos se desató.

—El sábado será el último concierto de _Three Lights_. Tengo pases de zona preferencial para invitados. –comentó Yaten, abotonándose la camisa en el borde de la cama.

—Qué sutil –señaló Rei entendiendo la particular invitación tan de él para asistir-. Gracias por la invitación, pero declino. Estaré ocupada. –concluyó, trenzando su cabello de vuelta.

Y en sus palabras hubo parte de verdad y también de mentira. Sí, estaría ocupada en prepararse mentalmente para la batalla; ella era guía espiritual, la que recibía los mensajes de energía, la responsable en mucho de la seguridad de sus amigas. Era un hecho que no sería una pelea sencilla, en esta ocasión corrían un riesgo bastante alto, y morir, era una opción bastante probable. Pero tampoco era lo único que la motivaba a rechazarle.

El último concierto, significaba no sólo la única presentación de la agrupación en la tierra; era la despedida. Un recordatorio de la separación, del despojo de los vínculos, ya fuera por el destino o la muerte. Daba igual el escenario, el resultado era el mismo: Él regresaría a su planeta o moriría heroicamente a manos de Galaxia. _Arrancados,_ de cualquier modo.

—¿Ocupada en qué?

—Cosas –respondió Hino con desapego- No es tu asunto.

—Nunca lo ha sido…

"_Y sin embargo, míranos aquí"_, quiso agregar, pero las palabras no abandonaron sus labios.

—Debo irme, es tarde. –apuntó Rei, dejando pasar la afrenta de largo. Era dañino sumergirse en ese absurdo laberinto.

—Te llevaré. –dijo él, buscando en su chaqueta las llaves de su auto.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es.

—No exageres.

—No seas necia. –zanjó Yaten, rodando sus ojos verdes y adelantándose a la puerta. Hino supo que no era opcional y no lo haría desistir de la idea. Inconvenientemente lo estaba conociendo bastante bien.

"_Te odio"_, le maldijo en su mente, siguiendo la estela plateada que su cabello ondeó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de aquel cuarto de hotel.

_¿Cuándo te veré? ¿Qué haras mañana? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos al finalizar el día?_

Las preguntas también arremetían la cabeza de Yaten, la confusión también permeaba su ánimo y le hacía dar demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que definitivamente no tenía futuro. De hecho, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ni siquiera un nombre para definirlo.

¿Qué era Reiko Hino para él?

No era un juguete, eso lo tenía bien claro. Si así fuera, la preocupación estúpida no le quitara el sueño o siquiera le importase lo que al final pasara con ellos. No. Rei era su amiga, alguien con quien compartía un vínculo de amistad forjado por la convivencia cotidiana, al igual que con las otras _scout_, aunque diferente. Y no tanto por el sexo, sino por su aura, una energía misteriosa y magnética que emanaba de ella a todas horas, como si guardase y fuera dueña de un secreto milenario. Y sus ojos eran prenda de ello. Le fascinaban.

Inevitable, ineludible, fatal.

—¡Yaten, está en rojo!

El tono alterado de Rei lo sacó de su distracción y, sin pensarlo demasiado, presionó el freno a fondo, provocando un brusco movimiento para detenerse.

—¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! -reclamó la sacerdotisa.

"_¡En ti!"_, quiso gritarle.

No tenía sentido agregar más complicaciones. No podían perder lo poco que tenían. Eran amigos, eran guerreros; no amantes. ¿Por qué entonces se encontraba a sí mismo mirando con embeleso sus mejillas tornarse coloradas de enojo, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios destilar improperios, sus pestañas aletear cual negras mariposas mágicas? Y sus ojos… siempre sus ojos.

—¿Podremos parar esto algún día? –soltó Yaten, recargándose en el asiento, obligándose a dejar de mirarla y concentrarse en la luz rojiza y resplandeciente que detenía su avance.

—Debemos hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? Sabes que lo hemos intentado.

—Maldita sea, somos amigos.

—No puedo quedarme. –apuntó Yaten, como si en vez de querer decirlo, hubiera hablado en voz alta.

—Lo sé –murmuró Hino-. Está el verde.

El platinado hizo caso y arrancó el auto, trazando el camino a Hikawa. A unos metros del templo se detuvo, no le era permitido acercarla más o la discreción acordada se rompería. Sintió doler su cabeza.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No es nada.

—Buenas noches. –se despidió la sacerdotisa, deshaciéndose del cinturón de seguridad.

—Buenas noches. –respondió Yaten, siendo consciente del "click" que anunciaba su ausencia.

Pero en el momento en que Rei quiso abrir la portezuela del coche, los seguros bajaron por maniobra automática de su conductor, impidiendo la salida de cualquier ente dentro de ese espacio. Hino se volvió a mirarlo con una oleada turbia brillándole en los ojos. Comenzó a pestañear, gesto innato de sus nervios.

—Reiko…

—No volvamos a vernos.

Cualquier cosa que el mediano de los Kou estuvo por decir, se le atoró en la garganta. El vaivén natural de la respiración de Hino se tornó irregular, más profundo y constante. Estaba sofocándose, y la única forma de alivio parecía estar afuera de ese auto. Hizo un intento más por abrir. Fue en vano.

—Yaten, abre.

El sonido sincronizado de los seguros se escuchó a coro, como en un eco lejano; Rei se apresuró a abrir la portezuela antes de que él se arrepintiese y diera marcha atrás a su acción. Quiso salir, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Anclado, insurrecto a sus deseos.

Atrapado.

Sintió la mano de Yaten buscar la suya, la calidez de su toque propagándose como un narcótico en su sistema; adormeciéndola, subyugándola, cautivándola.

—Está mal.

—Sí.

—No es correcto.

—No.

—Nos dañaremos.

—Lo sé.

Y terminaron hundiéndose una vez más en caricias y besos agitados y anhelantes, amargos y culpables. Ahogándose en la entropía de lo incierto, en esa enajenación insana que no tenía nombre. Sucumbiendo una y otra vez en su espiral infinita.

_¿Podremos parar esto algún día?_

_._

_._

* * *

___*singing*_

_'Know what, know what, know what, you know? I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. It hurts me, it hurts you, it hurts me, what you do. Was so sood, so good, so good, so good...'  
_

¡Holas! :3

No he podido evitarlo, es una pieza de Pharrel Williams que no me dejaba en paz y me hacía sólo pensar en ellos dos, y 'click' sólo surgió así. Pensé que sería probablemente una historia corta, pero creo que la idea no debe desperidiciarse y bueno, creo que será un contexto algo distinto. Veré como me las lío para llevar esta, y She kills my EGO. Eso sí, esto será un serial de viñetas, semejante a 'Temptation'.

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. II

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

II.

.

Si hubiese vaticinado que a Galaxia se le ocurriría atacar un lugar como el _Tokio Dome_, no habría dudado en aceptar el ofrecimiento del menor de los Kou para asistir a su último concierto de _Three Lights_. El reporte fue dado en televisión y su corazón dio un vuelco, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Yaten. Aunque probablemente, de saber que en ese momento también Usagi se encontraba allí, el idol habría pasado a segundo plano de prioridad. De cualquier modo, Rei se halló a sí misma corriendo al lugar del siniestro, enmarañándose con preguntas estúpidas sobre sí el chico de ojos verdes estaría bien, o si acaso estuviera mal herido. Aquello solo servía para angustiarse, enfadarse y reprenderse como una total esquizofrénica, mientras el aire frío de la noche se le estrellaba indolente en la cara.

Con horror, diviso la espesa y larga humareda izarse a lo lejos en dirección al _Domo_. El lugar se incendiaba. Mordió su labio, sintiendo un ardor en los ojos. Seguro sería el viento irritándolos. Sí, eso debía ser. Se negaba a pensar que se debiera a ningún otro motivo.

Encontrándose a unos metros, vio una multitud de gente correr despavorida, desesperada por ponerse a salvo. El ruido ensordecedor de un derrumbe la incitó a darse prisa, haciendo caso omiso del sudor frío que cubrió su cuerpo. A medida que avanzaba, la bruma que ahogaba el aire se hizo más espesa; no podía mirar con claridad y una tos seca provino de sus pulmones por el polvo contaminado.

—¡Mars!

Rei volvióse al llamado a unos metros detrás de ella. Era Venus, que apareció como un conjuro entre los escombros por doquier. Y resultó extraño para la rubia observar los ojos de su amiga resplandecer en confusión. Había allí turbación y miedo, miedo vivo. Era la primera vez que notaba algo así. Tantas batallas a las que hicieron frente y jamás vio en Rei Hino ningún indicio de vacilación; en serio, tendría que haber algo importante para temer.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

—Todo es un desastre. –apuntó Mina, mirando el lastimoso espectáculo de la destrucción.

—Debemos apresurarnos –dijo la sacerdotisa con indiferencia-. No hay tiempo para lamentarse.

Y a pesar de que el control permeó sus labios, sus ojos seguían diciéndole otra cosa. Rei temblaba por dentro, su alma sufría por algo que Mina seguramente no llegaría a comprender. No había otra opción, _debían_ enfrentar su realidad de una vez.

Ambas scouts corrieron hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo del caos, entre las luces y el derrumbe perturbador de lo poco que quedaba del recinto, lograron divisar a Uranus y Neptune repeler los ataques a distancia, seguramente su buen sentido les habría guiado tan pronto al lugar de la batalla.

Y Rei lo quiso evitar, pero su mirada paseó rebelde en busca de ese algo –_alguien_-, que apremiaba su preocupación. El resplandor esmeralda de ese par de ojos que bien conocía se hizo presente al fondo del derruido escenario del Tokio Dome. Su respiración era violenta y agitada por el esfuerzo, su piel pálida y marmórea se tiñó en pinceladas negruzcas por la tierra y el polvo de la catástrofe. Estaba herido. Ambos se miraron, engarzaron sus pupilas. Diciéndose todo y nada; confesándose lo inconfesable. Lo indecible.

_Lo vedado._

—No puede ser.

La inquietud en la voz de Venus cortó de tajo el hilo invisible entre los amantes, y Mars desvió sus ojos al origen de la preocupación de Minako. Usagi estaba allí, maltrecha, a pocos metros detrás de Neptune y Uranus; ellas la estaban protegiendo, lo que significaba que probablemente desde antes del ataque, las tres se encontraban en el Tokio Dome. A la guardiana de Marte le faltó el aire. Su princesa estaba herida.

Su mente se puso en blanco.

Ya nada pudo pensar, ya nada fue latente en su cabeza más que la urgencia de poner a salvo a la emperatriz lunar.

_Nadie era más importante que ella_.

_Neptune y Uranus lucían tan exhaustas…_

—Ustedes chicas, realmente son impuntuales para todo. –quiso bromear Michiru entre una exhalación de fatiga.

—No seriamos nosotras si no fuera así. –jugó Mina, liberando de su mano la cadena de Venus, que fulgurante envolvió el brazo de la rubia como una estela de luz.

—Es mejor que no digas eso en una entrevista de trabajo. –aconsejó Haruka, cerrándose en una línea oblicua con las recién llegadas, a modo que Usagi quedara cercada y protegida.

—Si salimos de esta, júralo que lo recordaré. –aseguró Minako dando el primer paso para avanzar, notando con extrañeza que Mars no lo hacía; ella siempre se adelantaba.

Hino entonces reaccionó y la siguió para continuar el ataque a la senshi enemiga.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. –dijo Mars antes de advertir de reojo que Mercury, Jupiter y la guardiana del tiempo hacían su aparición.

La batalla final había comenzado.

_._

_._

* * *

¡Hai! :3

Una segunda entrega de este serial de viñetas, uno que me ha sacado las cosquillas de los dedos antes de mi exámen del domingo, debería estudiar para eso, pero supongo que no es desgastado, me sirve para español (?) xDDD Espero lo hayn disfrutado y hayan notado ese toque que quise.

Infinitas gracias por regalarme el honor de su atención y pasar a leer.

_Welcome to my imagination._

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. III

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

III

.

Hacía un par de horas en que ya no dormía.

El ventanal se coloreó de un azul frágil y perezoso, era aún de madrugada. Yaten había sido el primero en despertar, pero no hizo ruido. Se mantuvo boca abajo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, ladeándolo mínimamente para encontrarse con similar panorama al lado suyo. Rei se hallaba en idéntica y analógica posición que él, la luz de sus ojos se hallaba presa entre sus párpados cercados por esas pestañas negras y espesas que cuando se abrían, semejaban un ancestral abanico de plumas. Las hebras de sus largos cabellos oscuros se esparcían sobre la almohada y, escondían algunos mechones, el rostro grácil y calmo que dormía. Destacaba a la vista el prolongado puente de su espalda, extendiéndose níveo y accidentado bajo la piel de su espina dorsal.

_"Como una serpiente"_, deliberó Yaten, contemplándola contraerse ante una corriente de frío que pareció envolverla. Su acción le develó algo en lo que no hubo reparado antes.

Justo en ese arco que daba forma a su espalda, el platinado divisó una sombra que contrastaba con el tono natural que Hino poseía. Le sorprendió no haberlo notado antes, si mirándolo con atención, no parecía una cosa menor. Era un golpe, seguramente una de las preseas de la batalla ganada a duras penas con Galaxia. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era que pudieron sobrevivir. Suerte, quizá.

Debía dolerle, la zona se veía dramáticamente afectada. No recordó escucharla quejarse en ningún instante en que con urgencia y con la adrenalina de saberse vivos un día más, se entregaron a esa liturgia pactada entre sus cuerpos.

Habrá sido por la fiebre que les dio de tanto no verse.

—¡Auch!

—¿Te duele? –preguntó Yaten, dejando de presionar con su índice el rastro de aquel golpe.

—No mucho. –le miró sin moverse, atontada por las huellas de sueño suspendido.

—Todavía se ve muy colorido. –apuntó el ojiverde, delineando con suavidad el contorno del hematoma.

—Algo. Es aparatoso, sanará en días.

—Promete que te cuidarás. No puedes seguir siendo tan…

—No hagas eso. –cortó Rei, con un desafío brillándole en los ojos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hablar como si estuvieras despidiéndote, no lo hagas.

—En algún momento lo haré. –alegó Yaten, sin desvanecer la querella de sus miradas.

—No quiero escucharlo ahora. Tampoco después.

—Me estás diciendo que no estarás cuando me vaya.

—Es correcto. –afirmó ella.

Yaten deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía engarzado a sus ojos violáceos y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose para mesar sus cabellos. Por la respiración rasposa y pesada que escuchó Hino desde su lugar en la almohada, supo que estaba enfadado. Le frustraba que en su afán de hacer lo "correcto", no pudiese permitirse vivir esa locura hasta sus últimos alcances, y que fuera precisamente ella la que se lo negara. No tendrían la posibilidad de mirarse por última vez, de regalarse una última sonrisa, un último anhelo como recuerdo.

_"¿Por qué creí que sería algo fácil?"_, se recriminó suspirando antes de deshacerse del cobijo de las sábanas y literalmente encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Hino escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente y el murmullo del agua caer de la regadera. Ella también abandonó su lugar en la cama y buscó su ropa en el suelo. Se vistió. No podía culparla. No podía ser tan cruel como para hacerlo. Cualquiera encontraría sensato el deseo de conservar su corazón entero, hacer uso del legítimo derecho a querer sufrir el menos daño posible. ¿Era eso acaso un pecado? ¿Yaten no era capaz de intuirlo? ¿No era él quien no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles?

Él se iría esa misma tarde.

Prefería no hacerse a la idea.

Prefería creer que nada de aquello había sucedido.

_"Just like a dream, just like a dream…"_

Arregló su melena en una coleta descuidada. De su bolso extrajo un bolígrafo y la agenda en que organizaba sus actividades diarias, una costumbre que su padre le inculcara desde que era una adolescente. Garabateó unas cuantas líneas, si acaso dos, y arrancó la hoja de papel, dejándola sobre el tocador.

_"Es mejor así"_, se convenció antes de desaparecer por el umbral. Sin compromisos, sin heridas.

Sin adiós.

—¿Dónde está Rei-chan? –preguntó Usagi esa tarde, que colgada del brazo de Mamoru, giraba su cabeza a todos lados con la esperanza de verla llegar. Los muchachos estaban por irse.

—No vendrá, Usa –informó Minako-. Tenía deberes con la preparación de las festividades del verano en el templo.

—Eso podía esperar –insistió la chica de odangos, haciendo un puchero-. Nuestros amigos son más importantes, no volveremos a verlos en un tiempo.

—Eso también es importante, Usagi –agregó Mako pintando su mejor sonrisa-. Dijo que les deseará un buen viaje de su parte.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido venir, dale nuestros saludos también. –habló Taiki a la guerrera de Júpiter.

—Claro, se lo diré.

—¿Nos vamos ya? –urgió Yaten, sin disimular el tedio enmarcando su rostro. No quería seguir siendo partícipe –aunque fuera de oídas- en esa incómoda conversación.

—No seas impaciente, Yaten. Estamos por partir, gastemos nuestros últimos instantes en este planeta. Además nuestros amigos están aquí para despedirnos, seamos amables. –apuntó Taiki, encontrando a su hermano bastante irritable para la ocasión.

_"Ella no está aquí"_, develó en su mente, resentido por la declarada ausencia de la sacerdotisa de Hikawa.

Tensó la mandíbula al remembrar la burda nota que encontrara después de tomar una ducha que le aclaró mínimamente las ideas, aunque al leer la caligrafía tan elegante y característica de Hino, de nuevo se le nublaron. ¿Por qué complicarse? ¿Por qué no dejarlo ir naturalmente, como se dejan ir esos hechos que son inevitables, que no están bajo nuestro control?

_"Sólo una estúpida nota…"_

Si sabiéndola a un lado sentía una carga presionar su pecho, sabiéndola perdida, el respirar se le hacía hasta insoportable. Ni siquiera le dejó mirarle por última vez. Le negó la oportunidad de reflejarse en sus ojos de violáceos y grabárselos a fuego; a su necia manera le vedaba el derecho de evocarla.

—Es hora de irnos.

La voz de Seiya le devolvió el sentido y Yaten se dio cuenta que la puesta de sol se hallaba cercana. Una última mirada a los presentes terminó de confirmar lo que de inicio intuyó. No vendría.

_"Marte siempre fue y será un guerrero,_

—Las estrellas son fugaces…" -musitó Yaten, completando las palabras que solitarias y sin mayor trámite, Reiko escribiera en el trozo de papel como el único vestigio de sus vivencias. Como único rastro de lo que eran, de lo que fueron.

Como un adiós.

_._

_._

* * *

¡Holas! :3

Snif, snif *saca sus pañuelos*

Tengo demasiadas emociones encontradas *too many feelings*

Él debio luchar, ella no ser tan terca, los dos orgullosos T_T

¿Qué tal esta entrega? Espero hayan sufrido (?) igual que yo. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, ¿qué acontecerá?

Por cierto, creo que notaron que este episodio concuerda con la línea temporal y Mamoru es el ganón del cuento xD *se cubre de los atentados*

Infinitas gracias por regalarme el honor de su atención y pasar a leer.

_Welcome to my imagination._

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	4. IV

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

IV

.

La densidad del aire entró a sus pulmones y el inconfundible aroma a plomo tocó su nariz. Tan distinto al limpio y transparente aroma de Kinmoku…. Encontrarse pisando aquella tierra extranjera le resultó un hecho estúpidamente irrisorio.

—Henos aquí otra vez –dijo Seiya con un tono plagado de nostalgia-. De vuelta al planeta tierra.

Y quizá lo decía evocando a la princesa de la luna, consciente de que ese era su hogar, y que la distancia infinita entre galaxias que les mantenían separados se reducía a nada. Bastaba echar a andar sus pasos al camino que de memoria se hallaba grabado en su cabeza, así tan simple, tan cerca como eso.

Y por supuesto que no lo haría. No estaban allí para visitas sociales, mucho menos para perturbar una paz de la que ellos no eran parte. Él no era parte. La princesa tenía su príncipe. La princesa tenía su cuento de hadas. ¿Quién era él para siquiera pensar en perturbarlo? Tenían una misión, sí, quizá no una que implicara salvar el universo, pero tenían un motivo, una razón para estar en ese planeta, una razón que sólo a ellos y a su princesa les incumbía. Tan reservada, tan invisible, que no había necesidad ni de hacer notar su presencia. Y Seiya estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Yaten no.

Él necesitaba verla.

Desde que habían entrado a la atmósfera terrestre, sólo una imagen se encendió en su cabeza, una que por mucho tiempo intentó evadir y borrar de su pensamiento. Un par de ojos violáceos que nadie en el universo poseía, sólo la doncella del templo Hikawa, sólo la ninfa guardiana de Marte. Sólo Rei Hino.

_"Sólo ella"_, evocó en su cabeza, observando cómo el cielo iba llenándose de estrellas y la oscuridad de la noche les ocultaba de las miradas, desvaneciendo, nublando su existencia.

—Vamos. –Taiki habló, comenzando a caminar a algún lugar en que pudieran alojarse durante su estancia en la tierra.

Su corta y fugaz estancia.

_"Then you kissed my cheek, my knees get weak, my heart just skipped a beat, so i just froze"_

—Estás muy callada. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Minako a Rei, mientras daba un sorbo al frappé de fresa que sostenía en sus blancas manos.

Habían quedado en el Café con sus demás amigas para beber algo y charlar de esto y aquello, pues lo cierto era que desde que habían entrado a la Universidad, ya sólo podían darse el lujo de verse una o dos veces por semana, no más. Y eso suponía que el día que tocara reunión, prácticamente había que descargarse de todo lo que acontecía en sus vidas. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a la fecha, la heredera de Hikawa se hallaba más silente de lo normal; y desde hacía exactamente una semana atrás, no despegaba los labios más que para decir: _¡Hola! ¿En serio? ¡Nos vemos luego!_, y condescender una que otra sonrisa acartonada que resultaba tan ajena a ella, que Mina decidió no quedarse con la espina de preguntárselo directamente.

_"I don't want to say it again but here it goes. Fuck it we're just friends now where's my clothes"_

No recibió respuesta alguna.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –inquirió entonces a Lita y Amy, que se encogieron de hombros, mirando a su amiga igual de preocupadas que ella.

_"I see it in your face and those were magnific times don't go. How we gone stop?"_

—¡Rei! –gritó por fin Usagi, pensando que la única manera de hacerla volver a la tierra sería destrozarle los tímpanos.

Y funcionó.

Hino respingó por el súbito y ruidoso sonido de su voz, despertándola de su ensimismamiento y arrebatándola del perturbador discurso que _Pharrell Williams_ daba a través de la canción que ambientaba el _Crown_. A Rei le había parecido una desafortunada letanía que le hizo tener una especie de Deja vú, haciéndola colgarse de su significado.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede, Usagi? ¿Acaso estás loca? –reclamó Rei, recuperándose del sobresalto y la vergüenza de tener a medio establecimiento mirándolas de mala manera por el escándalo.

—Eso es lo que te estamos preguntando a ti desde hace media hora, Rei –salió Minako a la defensa de su amiga de odangos-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Estás rara.

—No estoy rara.

—Sí lo estás. –afirmó Lita, llevándose una taza de té chai a los labios.

—Que no. –insistió la pelinegra, encontrando en la transparencia del cristal de la ventana, la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con las chicas, Rei. No estás actuando como usualmente lo haces. –apoyó Amy, acomodándose mejor en el asiento, lista para escuchar cualquier tribulación que le aquejara a su amiga.

No obstante, Hino había dejado de escuchar a Amy cuando sus ojos repararon en una figura de antaño conocida, una que le casó un latido doloroso justo en medio del pecho. La ventana daba al cruce de la avenida y, a pesar de que hubiera un cúmulo de gente lista para cruzar, su mirada alcanzó a posarse en ese porte altivo inconfundible que ondeaba despreocupado, unas hebras plata que…

_"Imposible"_, se convenció cerrando los ojos como si le lastimaran. Agitó su cabeza suavemente en un intento por espantarse las visiones, y volvió a posar su mirada en el cruce de la esquina. No estaba allí. Lo había maginado.

—Rei-chan… ¿Segura que estás bien? –la voz de Usagi la contextualizó nuevamente.

—Sí, es sólo… No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Mentía.

La verdad era que desde hacía casi dos semanas, Hino había estado teniendo esas… visiones por decirlo de alguna manera, también había estado experimentando esos lapsus de deja vú constantes, y una espiral de recuerdos que según ella, habían quedado enterrados en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Un año. ¿Qué hacía Yaten Kou apareciéndose en su mente después de un año, con tal insistente frecuencia? Estaba segura que el violento salto que tuvo en el corazón justo catorce días atrás mientras oraba en el templo, tenía algo que ver. No supo qué fue lo que significó, sólo que desde entonces le soñaba; le creía ver entre la multitud justo como en ese momento, y su voz resonaba en su cabeza tan claramente, que a veces Rei tenía que mirar a su alrededor y corroborar que no lo tenía a un lado.

Aquello por supuesto que la ponía ansiosa.

También estaba esa jodida manía de reparar en detalles que no aportaban utilidad más benéfica que la de traerle imágenes, sensaciones y flashes de sus vivencias juntos. Detalles como los jeans que usaba aquella tarde –y que trajera la vez que tuvieron su primer encuentro-, el café hirviendo que siempre le apetecía tomar, o esa estúpida melodía en el Crown, que no dejaba de rondar su cerebro.

_"You're friendship means the most to me, ohhh. You're friendship means the most to me, yeah ohhh"_

—Debo irme –anunció la sacerdotisa de pronto, incorporándose para dejar un par de billetes para la cuenta. Sus amigas la miraron atónitas por su imprevista reacción-. Mi padre dijo que pasaría a casa un momento y apenas llego a tiempo.

Las mentiras burbujeaban en sus labios, y le sorprendió verse destilarlas sin ninguna culpa a esas cuatro chicas con las que había sido siempre sincera y directa, a las que fue incapaz de ocultarles cualquier cosa que fuese importante para ella. Pero sentía que no podía. No era como simplemente decir: _"¿Recuerdan a Yaten Kou, el antiguo idol hermano de Seiya y Taiki? Ah, olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero nos acostamos unas cuantas veces. No es importante, ahora están a kilómetros galácticos de aquí y el único inconveniente es que me ha estado amargando la existencia estos catorce días"_

No, obvio que no.

—Rei, ¿estás segura que…?

—Sí, Mina, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse, pero no pasa nada.

La rubia asintió no muy convencida, y las otras tres no hicieron otra cosa que sonreírle y despedirla con palabras de afecto como. _"Cuídate"_, _"Nos vemos el sábado"_, _"Conéctate a Facebook"_ y _"Te llamo en la noche". _Hino entonces se vio autorizada para huir de ese lugar en busca de aire fresco y limpio que le esclareciera los pensamientos.

No quería aceptar que le había afectado más de lo que pensó y, que teniendo en cuenta aquellas palabras con las que se despidió de él, su fortaleza no había sido más que alarde de su parte. Creyó estar bien. Incluso al correr de los días a su partida, se descubrió borrando sus recuerdos, mimetizándolos con la estela de un sueño, centrando su atención en otras cosas "más importantes", su vida presente por ejemplo.

Pero no era hasta ahora que los síntomas se hacían presentes, como si hubieren tenido un natural efecto retardado, y hasta un año después de ausencia, se le revelaba una verdad que no quiso ver. Y que aún ahora, se negaba a admitir.

—No le extraño. No le quiero. No le necesito. –recitó, limpiándose con el índice la humedad que iba forjándose en el extremo de las pestañas, segura de que con eso se había corrido el delineador que con tanto cuidado se retocara a media tarde.

Sólo quería hundirse en un sueño profundo que le hiciera insensible a todo, inconsciente a todo, así que siguió andando hasta la parada del bus y tomó el colectivo con dirección a su hogar. Eligiendo un asiento junto a la ventana, Rei se perdió en el panorama que le ofreció el cristal. Veía sin ver, su consciencia parecía haberse ido de vacaciones a la tierra de lo desconocido y lo único latente era esa inquietud perversa y constante que punzaba en su corazón. Había algo, pero no sabía qué.

_"¿Qué es lo que significa?"_, se preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando encontrar respuesta. Llegó a su destino casi sin notarlo, y tuvo que bajarse del bus una parada más adelante.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Déjame tranquila. –murmuró suplicante, llevándose la palma abierta allí donde su corazón palpitaba para presionar lo suficiente y calmar esa sensación que no la dejaba respirar.

Trazaba pasos distraídos a Hikawa, y fue por eso que no se percató de la presencia que aguardaba al pie de las escalinatas del templo; eso, y que la luz del sol era ya tan tenue por la puesta del sol, que los árboles hacia invisibles las figuras convirtiéndolas en sombras que se fusionaban con las de las copas de hojarasca.

Sólo hasta que estuvo a unos metros de las escaleras del santuario, Rei se vio obligada a alzar los ojos en reconocimiento y evitar morir al tropezarse con el primero de los escalones. Acaso hubiere sido mejor opción.

Su corazón saltó frenéticamente, causándole dolor. Sus ojos una vez más la engañaban, esta vez con total descaro, pues no era que lo estuviese confundiendo entre un puñado de personas, no. Esta vez, le ponía la visión frente a frente, inerme, altiva, imperturbable; como una estatua junto a la vereda espiritual.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y pausado. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, su cerebro se había salido de control y le enviaba oleadas de alucinaciones que la sacaban totalmente de la realidad. Se remojó los labios y volvió a respirar, cerrando sus parpados unos segundos para desvanecer la inexistente imagen.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Déjame tranquila. –repitió en un susurro apenas audible, llevándose la palma abierta al corazón y volviendo a presionar para aliviar la ansiedad desatada.

—¿Me estás corriendo tan pronto? Esa no era precisamente la bienvenida que esperaba.

Hino abrió los ojos y los sintió arder. No era una alucinación. La voz clara, barítona y juguetona que provenía de los labios delgados de esa figura que seguía aguardando allí a unos cuantos metros de ella, le hizo saber que no lo era.

—¿Yaten? –buscó asegurarse en un hilo de voz. Sus labios temblaban ante la incertidumbre.

—¿Reiko?

Y le vio esbozar esa sonrisa de lado inconfundible y letal. Escuchar su nombre destilar de sus labios le robó la respiración.

No, no era una alucinación. Era él.

Yaten Kou.

_._

_._

* * *

T_T

*crying*

Este chapter me tuvo muy sensible, mi amada Reiko, mi amado Yaten. Mis bebeeees. Me costó además escribirlo, y estuvo un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No se en realidad cuantas viñetas faltaran de este serial, supongo que lo tendré claro en el próximo, independientemente de ello, ojalá, de verdad deseo que sea una lectura amena e interesante para todos ustedes.

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Misuzu (niña adorable *u*), Shadow of Mars (Dear, an honor that you read this, i appreciate it), Hana Echizen (sabes que estoy feliz de coincidir aquí, right? i love you!)._

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	5. V

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

V

.

_"¿Entonces para qué volviste?_

_… Eres un bastardo."_

Las palabras que Rei le había dedicado no salían de su cabeza. Se rebobinaban una y otra vez, dando vueltas en su cerebro. Ciertamente que tras catorce meses de ausencia, aquella no fue la cálida bienvenida que esperó.

Dejando de dar vueltas por su habitación, se tiró en la cama y miró al techo. En su mente se bosquejaron los rasgos de la sacerdotisa, convergieron esas facciones que el tiempo había ido –aun en contra de su voluntad- desvaneciendo de sus memorias, como si en su afán de evocarla, el irónico precio fuese diluir su recuerdo.

Tenía todavía ese porte fino y altivo con el que se conducía por la vida, ese elegante andar que no envidiaba nada al mundo, la tez blanca y pálida, las pestañas largas, oscuras y espesas. Su cabello aún mantenía el largo que muchas veces se extravió entre sus dedos, y sus labios todavía pequeños y aterciopelados como un durazno, resultaban igual de tentadores cada que se abrían para emitir palabras o esbozar una lánguida sonrisa. Su sosegada y discreta sonrisa.

Y sus ojos. Esos ojos violáceos que en sueños se le aparecían, lo único nítido y permanente, lo único que no le dejó olvidarla, que no le dejó borrarla. El motivo por el que rebelde, la buscó nada más puso pie en el planeta tierra; contemplándola de lejos, sintiendo una intensa pulsación originársele en el pecho cuando la divisó salir apresurada de Hikawa aquella primera mañana en que la vio.

Se había propuesto mantenerse al margen, alejado de ella; conformándose con sólo verla a la distancia y acompañarla en sus caminos sin que de su presencia se percatase. Pero fue incapaz de no perturbar su tranquilidad y decidió ser egoísta. Al divisarla venir por el camino que conducía al Santuario con ese aire hermosamente melancólico y distraído, no pudo evitar mantenerse allí en su espera y hablarle en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

—¿Y…? ¿No dirás nada? –había preguntado, observándola enmudecida, mirándolo confusa y escéptica. La notó parpadear y recuperar esa calma tan distintiva de ella; dándose cuenta del cambio en su mirada, que de estar perdida en un proceso de reconocimiento, se entornó y le miró fijo a los ojos. Adorablemente desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

El tono de su voz se le antojó nuevo, como un eco venido de antaño, con tintes que le sabían a recuerdos, recuerdos dulces y amargos. Sus labios alargaron una breve sonrisa de satisfacción, tanto por oírla, como por ver ese gesto ceñudo forjarse en su pálida faz.

—No sé… ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?, ¿cuándo llegaste?… ¿Me has extrañado?

—¿Por qué yo habría de…?

—Yo lo he hecho. –se adelantó Yaten al intento de ella por negar cualquier cosa que osara salir de su boca. No quería dar rodeos, no quería perder el tiempo, no quería mentiras. Quería acercarse a ella y simplemente tocar su rostro, deslizar sus dedos por los pómulos tenues en un débil carmín, posar su índice en la promesa de sus labios y simplemente tomarlos como un elixir que le expiara las culpas, los anhelos, las ganas y lo que la había echado de menos durante todo el tiempo de su ausencia.

Y así lo hizo. Ella no lo rechazó, incapaz siquiera a reaccionar a la inesperada confidencia que la desarmó y dejó con la guardia baja, a la merced de sus acciones. Se besaron. Reconociéndose en el toque, en el aroma, en la proximidad. Él la apresó entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, ella se aferró a él, abandonándose en esa cárcel de la que no quería escapar.

Se habían extrañado, ambos. Se habían necesitado. Y prueba de ello fue ese largo beso que compartieron, el que si pudiese ser eterno, ninguno de los dos hubiese roto. Pero fue Rei la que desvaneció el hechizo. Lo miró a los ojos, a ese par de esmeraldas que brillaban de verla. No se alejó, no deseaba hacerlo, su cuerpo se negaba, su sentido se lo impedía. Aspirando su olvidada fragancia, en un murmullo quedo, habló:

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Esta vez, acaso tú…?

—No –atajó Yaten en un susurro-, no voy a quedarme. Volveremos en unos días, un par de semanas quizá, permaneceremos sólo lo suficiente para realizar un par de encomiendas de la princesa.

Rei parpadeó. Sin brusquedades, Hino se apartó, marcando una sutil distancia. Un violento sonrojo subió a las mejillas mientras sus orbes amatistas se ahogaron en una turbación que no encontró otro cauce que el aleteo constante de sus negras pestañas. Por un instante se sintió burlada.

—¿Entonces para qué volviste? –indagó afectada.

—Te lo dije, tenemos una misión que…

—No me refiero aquí, Yaten –cortó en seco-. Me refiero a mi vida. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que volver a mi vida?

_"…si no ibas a quedarte"_, silenció. El rojo en sus mejillas pareció encenderse.

_"Porque necesitaba hacerlo. Quería verte"_, quiso el peliplata responder, pero eligió callarse.

—Eres un bastardo. –escupió rencorosa al ver que no respondía, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio por la herida que en su pecho sentía abrirse sin compasión, y de la que él era causante.

—Reiko…

—Ahórrate las palabras. –punzó la sacerdotisa pestañeando sin control, sentía el escozor de las lágrimas acumulándose en sus pupilas, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.

Lo que menos deseó fue dejarse llorar frente a él.

Hizo amago de irse y pasar de largo a su lado, Yaten se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y volviéndola a él. A esa distancia tan corta, le fue imposible ignorar sus ojos vidriosos, esas nébulas a punto de quebrarse. Y le dolió. Él con su egoísmo la estaba dañando, lo sabía, estaba consciente. Pero él también sufría en su propio infierno, en esa lucha interminable de su corazón contra su cabeza, debatiéndose entre ir en su busca o no, entre mantenerse distante o armarse de valor y mostrarse frente a ella.

La abrazó. A pesar de la resistencia de la sacerdotisa y del rechazo a su cercanía, del resentimiento que percibía verberar en su sangre, de las lágrimas que comenzaron a verterse sobre sus rojas mejillas.

—No voy a soltarte –advirtió ante las súplicas de ella porque lo hiciese. Entonces la sintió rendirse y buscar consuelo en el cuello de su camisa, humedeciéndola con el llanto discreto que fluía como un arroyo-. Perdóname.

Hino sólo lloraba, sin grandes dramas ni escándalo, silenciosa. Y Yaten sentía palpitar su corazón por ella, latidos fuertes, acelerados y dolorosos. Su corazón jamás había latido así por nadie. Antes de ella, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un corazón.

—¿De verdad te irás? –preguntó Hino una vez que dejó de llorar, ya sosegada. Se habían sentado en el primer escalón rumbo al templo, uno al lado del otro. Ya había anochecido, la brisa nocturna y los sonidos de la hojarasca moviéndose a su compás, eran los únicos sonidos flotando en el aire.

—Te extrañé.

—Yaten, respóndeme. –demandó Rei, harta de su juego de adolescentes. Ya no lo eran.

El menor de los Kou débilmente sonrió. Estaba consciente de ello.

—Ahora mismo… no lo sé. –confesó.

Y era verdad. Sus ideas y pensamientos se hallaban demasiado agitados como para dar una respuesta concisa y determinada; creía que con verla esa ansiedad se iría, que con ello bastaba para centrarse en su deber y volver a su planeta sin incertidumbres ni arrepentimientos. No contaba con que ella con su aura mágica, con esa presencia que lo magnetizaba, con la dulzura de sus labios y la calidez se su cuerpo, con esa fragilidad escondida que sólo él podía conocer, fuera a voltearle todo de cabeza al igual que un huracán.

—Y… -Rei dudó en hablar, pero mordiéndose el labio, lo dejó salir-. ¿De qué depende eso?

—No de mí.

No la miró. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en algún punto del suelo, abstrayéndolo en sus cavilaciones. Hino entonces eligió callarse comprendiendo lo que le decía, ella definitivamente no podría renunciar a su deber como sailor scout ni como guardiana de Tokio de Cristal sólo para estar junto a él; aún si le pesaba, no podría. Y tanto él como ella se enfrentaban a lo mismo. Al cabo de un rato, ambos continuaron sus caminos. Sin promesas de olvido ni reencuentro. Sin promesas de nada.

Siete días habían transcurrido desde entonces. Siete en los que el insomnio se dispuso a convertirse en su mejor amigo, y al igual que esa noche, le orillaba a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, beber café caliente en la enorme ventana que daba a la calle tenuemente iluminada y silente, e incluso, a consumir la mitad de un cigarrillo; cualquier cosa que le mitigara la ansiedad y acallara la voz aterciopelada de esa mujer mística de la que indudablemente estaba enamorado.

_"Estoy loco por ella"_

Y no sabía si lamentarse por aceptarlo o por la imposibilidad de siquiera soñar en decírselo a la cara. Su deber como guerrero, como protector de su planeta y su princesa siempre estaría por encima de todo. Inclusive si era su propio corazón el que había que ofrendarse.

No obstante, contrario a lo que Yaten pudiese sospechar, existía una persona a quien aquel amor imprudente no había escapado a sus ojos. Una persona que sabía del cariño y devoción que la fugaz estrella de Kinmoku y la guardiana de Marte se profesaban.

_._

_._

* * *

;A;

*I can't with my OTP feelings*

Mis bebés, no puedo verlos sufrir y más cuando se aman tanto TT_TT

Btw, ¿quién será el perspicaz que haya dado en el clavo? ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Porque sí, después de esta viñeta, he decidido que sólo habrá dos más y hemos terminado con esta historia. Me causa nostalgia, pero así es esto. Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Karen Van'Der Woodsen_ _(bienvenida ^o^), Usagi Brouillard (i love you, my friend), Lexy (siempre agradecida con tu apoyo :'D), Misuzu (siempre me alegra leerte por aquí, muchas gracias nena) & Shadow of Mars (what can i say? It's a pleasure read you here ;D, Thnaks!)_

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	6. VI

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

VI

.

—Quédate.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que quiero que te quedes en la tierra.

Yaten parpadeó confundido por la inusitada petición, y su expresión lució tan desencajada como la de Seiya o Taiki. Los tres no daban crédito ni encontraban explicación coherente a la orden de la regente de Kinmoku. Y sin embargo, su semblante se pintaba cálido y pacífico, esa expresión que no daba lugar a dudas, la que les decía que todo iría bien, que todo estaba bien.

—Pero…

—Tienes algo más importante que hacer aquí. –zanjó la princesa, sonriéndole de manera maternal y cómplice.

A Yaten se le heló la sangre.

Ella lo sabía.

No fue fácil para la princesa Kakyuu, ignorar las señales que la llevaron a descubrir el secreto forjado y guardado entre una de sus estrellas y una de las guardianas de la emperatriz lunar. Debía reconocer que en un inicio le resultó sorprendente hasta cierto punto, porque si bien estaba consciente de que sus guardianes eran antes que guerreros, personas con sentimientos y emociones como todas las demás, no esperaba que fuera Yaten el que fuera a sucumbir en las redes de _Eros_.

Menos contó con que fuera a ser una especie de amor prohibido.

Porque la regente del planeta de las flores de fuego, sabía de los alcances que un enamoramiento así podría tener, las consecuencias, dilemas e inconvenientes que podría ocasionar. Sin embargo, al mirar todos esos mínimos gestos que compartían y que a ojos de los demás no eran más que muestras de cordialidad y amistad; al darse cuenta de cómo las miradas que se regalaban de vez en vez contenían ese brillo cálido y afectivo que sólo un sentimiento como el amor puede otorgar, no pudo más que conmoverse.

Fue testigo también, de cómo al estar de vuelta en su planeta natal hubo un cambio en el ánimo de su estrella más joven. Y como la princesa que era, Kakkyu lo sintió. Sintió su ocasional melancolía. Sintió su añoranza fuera de casa. Y entonces todo compaginó, todo quedó claro para ella. Yaten estaba enamorado de Rei Hino, y contra la voluntad de su corazón, callándose en pos de su deber, él regresó a su antigua vida.

Pero ella quería la felicidad para sus fieles y entregados guardianes, y si bien en el caso de Seiya la situación estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos, siempre estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para otorgarles esa felicidad. La misión a la tierra con un par de encomiendas insignificantes, fue una excusa, totalmente un pretexto para que lucharan por alcanzar eso que anhelaban. Nadie lo hizo más que Yaten, no obstante, supo que el deber le pesaba más y en ese caso, no tuvo más alternativa que intervenir dándole carta abierta en su búsqueda por esa felicidad.

—Taiki y Seiya retornarán conmigo a Kinmoku, tú tendrás que determinar el momento en que la misión encomendada a ti concluirá. El camino a casa siempre estará disponible. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El platinado asintió, comprendiendo sin necesidad de más explicaciones, el mensaje que su princesa. Taiki y Seiya también lograron leer que había algo importante, aunque todavía no lo atisbaran en su totalidad. Entendían que en algún momento Kakyuu se los haría saber.

De aquel modo, Yaten no volvió a Kinmoku.

Se quedó en la tierra.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestas?

La voz de Minako zumbó ruidosamente por el auricular del Iphone que Rei mantuvo en su oído. Sus labios se hallaron mudos cuando al correr la puerta que resguardaba su habitación, se encontró con la figura que a menudo allanaba su sueño.

—¿Qué…?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. No supo qué decir, qué articular. Sus ojos violáceos se engancharon a la visión de sus cabellos desordenados y algo humedecidos por la ligera llovizna que acaecía esa tarde.

—¿Viniste… viniste para despedirte? –se aventuró a preguntar con un tono craqueado que no quiso dejarle escuchar.

Yaten sonrió arrogante.

—No.

Rei parpadeó con nerviosismo.

—Vine para quedarme.

_._

_._

* * *

(^o^)/

'_You know what, know what, know what_

_I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_It hurts me, it hurts you, it hurts me, what you do._

_Was so sood, so good, so good, so good...'_

Remembrando la canción que me hizo desatar toda esta idea en mi cabeza, pienso en mis bebes y me siento contenta de que ellos me regalen estas ganas de escribir e imaginar escenarios que en cualquier otro contexto me serían indiferentes.

Al final, fue la mismisima princesa Kakyuu la que supo todo el tiempo, ¿se lo esperaban? ¿Y qué tal su decisión de ordenar a su estrella quedarse en la tierra? Awww, creo que el final ha sido de los más leendo, digo, sencillo, sin trámites, sin dramas, directo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, el que viene es el cierre, ya el final de esta historia.

Les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, por acompañarme durante todos estos meses en el desarrollo de esta querida historia, en especial a:_ misuzu (my dear, muchísimas gracias, por brindarme alegría con tu apoyo), Lexie (my friend, siempre incondicional, es un placer tenerte en mis filas xD) & Shadow of Mars (Thank you so mucho, really, i'm happy that you like my work)_

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	7. VII

.

**.::. You know what .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

VII

.

El silencio prolongado hizo temer a Rei.

De sobra sabía que sus amigas eran escandalosas por naturaleza, y verdaderamente, no escuchar una palabra, un grito, insulto o algarabía por parte de esas mujeres después de varios, _varios_ segundos daba miedo.

—¿Qué, no van a decir nada? –instó la pelinegra. No había sido nada sencillo hacerles tal confesión.

Lita despegó los labios y ligeramente inhaló oxígeno. Ninguna palabra acudió a su boca.

Hino se tornó ansiosa y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear.

—En serio, ¿no dirán nada? –repitió con un tono nervioso que la hizo sonar ofendida.

Amy se animó a hablar.

—Es tan repentino.

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Es repentino, pero no increíble. –precisó la guardiana de Marte, esperando que dijera algo más.

—De hecho sí lo es –opinó Minako por fin, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento perfecto para intervenir-. Tú, Yaten, acostándose, amándose y llenado una relación clandestina y trágica como la de Tristán e Isolda… Dime tú si te parece creíble.

—¿Dónde leíste tú Tristán e Isolda? –preguntó Amy, más asombrada por la novedad literaria en el repertorio de su amiga rubia que por el contenido de su aportación.

—En una de mis clases de verano. Fue mi lectura de aprobación. –informó orgullosa.

Rei las miró escéptica. ¿Y eran esas sus mejores amigas?

—Entonces… ¿se quedará?

La voz seria y preocupada de Lita hizo a Rei enfocarse en ella; sin poder evitar el rubor que coloreó sus mejillas, tímidamente asintió.

—Eso es lindo. –terminó de decir la castaña, borrando su gesto serio y pintando en su lugar una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Rei entonces olvidó su nerviosismo y respiró aliviada, permitiéndose sentir esa felicidad que le rebosaba escondida en las venas. Yaten se había quedado en la tierra por ella, para estar con ella. No era justo seguir ocultando aquello a las personas importantes en su vida.

El gimoteo de Usagi, que hasta entonces no había emitido una sola palabra, preocupó a las cuatro scouts. Los azules orbes de la princesa de la Luna resplandecían en lágrimas que luchaban por no abandonar el lugar en sus ojos, y su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión que ninguna de las muchachas presentes supo descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa, Usagi? ¿Por qué lloras? –cuestionó Amy.

—Es que… es que… -gimoteó una vez más, ocasionando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Rei se mordió los labios. ¿Habría acaso hecho algo mal?

—¿Qué? ¡Habla! –desesperó Mina.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! –gritoneó antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de Hino y apretujarla como si quisiera ahogarla.

Obviamente, nadie esperó que la radiante efusividad característica de la chica de dangos fuese tan retardada.

—¿Quieres contarme?

La voz de Yaten llegó como un bálsamo a sus oídos. En cuanto cruzó el umbral del salón destinado para el té con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, él se había aproximado a ella.

—Fue todo un caos –confesó Rei asomando una débil sonrisa-. Estaban tan felices.

Yaten sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tomando su mano para atraerla hacia él y envolverla en un comprensivo abrazo. Conocía esa fortaleza que permeaba el espíritu de la reencarnación de Marte, y el modo en que se revestía de ella en su andar por la vida; sin embargo, también conocía ese lado frágil que sólo podía mostrar ante las personas que amaba. El ser quien le brindase consuelo y protección lo embriagaba de una inevitable sensación de orgullo y vanidad.

Rei se sentía segura entre sus brazos, con una certeza indiscutible de que todo estaría bien mientras se mantuviera cerca de esa calidez que emanaba el corazón que latía contra su cuerpo. Le abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirse con él, engarzarse a su pecho y no separarse nunca.

Su efusividad, sólo enterneció a Yaten.

—Reiko… No iré a ningún lado. No me alejaré de ti otra vez. Lo prometo.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por formarse en sus violáceos ojos, Hino lo besó con devoción. No fue un beso como los que usualmente compartían, lleno de anhelo, pasión y ansiedad, como si cada segundo les remarcara lo finito de su existencia y sus vivencias juntos.

No, fue diferente.

Esta vez buscaban disfrutar de su cercanía, transmitir la adoración que sentían uno por el otro, decir todas esas palabras que morían en su garganta. La delicadeza y la ternura, el placer del toque pausado y lento que era el encuentro de sus labios, tornóse a la larga exigente. Imposible de eludir. Se necesitaban.

Y ya no era sexo, no era ya un desliz secreto, no era más un _affair_ clandestino y prohibido que sabía a culpas. Era hacer el amor, entregarse uno a otro, ser él y ella sin distinción; perderse en el elixir que les dejaba tocar el cielo y desplegar sus alas.

Simplemente, amarse en libertad.

_._

_._

* * *

;A; *le cries*

Por fin, esta historia ha concluído. ¿Qué les pareció?

Es irónico que dado que amo los finales felices y así, odio que los finales no sean claros y sean abiertos, pero a la vez, mis propias historias nunca terminan del mismo modo, así con: "la besó, se casaron y vivieron en una casita en el campo forever and ever", siempre quedan de alguna manera abiertos e inclinados a un final feliz, eso si xD pero nunca quedan con felicidad explícita (?) LOL

Bueno, pero desde mi corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia de inicio a fin y se hayan emocionado y la hayan querido tanto como yo, sobre todo por mis bebes de luz que son amor juntos *w*

Les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, por sus alientos, favs y apoyo; para mí el honor de su atención es invaluable, y si es el amor por las letras el que me motiva a escribir, es el poder compartirlo con ustedes lo que me recompensa en alegría. Gracias sinceramente por acompañarme durante todos estos meses, en especial a:_ Shadow of Mars, misuzu, Raye Kou, Hana Echizen, Manzana Higurashi Brief, Lexie, Usagi Brouillard, Karen Van'Der Woodsen._

Nos vemos en algún próximo o en alguna otra en proceso,

un abrazo cariñoso.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
